


A recount of Rio

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: Alex and Henry try and explain how Rio went when spending the night with their friends, who provide commentary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cresswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswells/gifts).

To say Alex hated Henry after the introduction of Rio would have been an understatement. A sworn enemy took time and effort and Alex did not take this lightly and had built up over time. June would say it was because Alex held grudges. Alex says that it's for justice.

(Everyone else nodded in agreement with June enthusiastically.) 

Alex says it went like this. 

Alex was in Rio with the only people he was comfortable with, avoiding everyone else, and drinking too much, when he saw Prince Henry. The Prince Henry (Pez snorted at the emphasis on the title). Who was objectively the most beautiful person Alex had laid eyes on. (The world was full of objectively beautiful people, Alex thought, in his poor heteronormative set mind, there's nothing gay about that, Nora added. This again would mark another moment Alex was wrong, but we shouldn't fault him for society brainwashing. 

And Alex, being Alex, approached him. So much swagger and cockiness rolled into one strut was impressive, if not completely faked by the terrified boy. (Again, Alex would like to point out "man" would be a more appropriate term. This is still up for debate. It is to be noted Alex just kicked Nora in the thigh for that comment. Bea fell off her chair laughing.) 

It was at this point, Alex stuck his hand out to the prince with a firm introduction, undoubtedly laughing at his own lame joke (Henry gives a thumbs up in agreement). This part is agreed upon by both involved parties. Henry looked at Alex, then at Shaan, and whispered in a not so hushed voice, "Can you get rid of him?" (Henry claims that he really meant to whisper but the amount of alcohol he consumed may have impacted his volume control.) 

(The authors would like to inform the audience they have all consumed many aloholic drinks as well and are also struggling with volume control. And structure.)

Alex could have been distraught, but insted chose to be petty and choose a (percievd and intended) life time of pettiness and found his lifetime nemesis. He also met the love of his life (Pez and Nora boo, Bea and June throw popcorn, as Henry leans over to kiss Alex soundly on the mouth). 

Alex would proceed to bitch and moan about Henry any chance he was given. June, in her sisterly duty, decided she quite enjoyed henry and that Alex had simply miseard the sweet prince (Pex gags at this note). 

Henry also could not stop talking about Alex, although his complaints were more of the variety about his stupid face and stupid tight jeans. When he first recounted meeting Alex to Bea, he told her he was just met a rude American (Bea would like to point out Henry's face was bright red at this point. Henry firmly denies such allegations).


	2. The Balcony

That night, when everyone had finally fallen asleep, Henry gently nudged Alex awake. 

‘Humph?” was Alex’s eloquent response. 

“I need to show you something.” Henry shoved a jacket towards Alex. “Let’s go.” 

“All the secrets you keep showing me are going to put me on a list.” 

“Bold of you to assume you aren’t already on the list.” 

Alex laughed. It echoed up the staircase. “Where are we going anyways?" 

"Have some patience, my love." He pulled Alex up the stairs. They came out onto a balcony overlooking the garden. The full moon illuminated the garden, making the whole scene downright magical. “I was allowed to be up here alone,” Henry said. ”There’s only one entrance, so it as safe.” He turned to Alex. “I came up here all the tie after my father died. He showed it to me. We would just come up here and sometimes we would talk, but a lot of the times we should just be up here and be quiet.

He took a deep breath and turned around. “After my dad died, I was completely lost. I didn’t want love, I didn't think I could love, or deserved love. But up here, anything felt possible and I could forget it all for a moment and close my eyes and he would be right next to me, not making a sound as usual. Sometimes, I’d talk to him, when I was feeling brave.” He smiled and turned to Alex. “Sometimes, it was about you. And so this is kind of me . . . introducing him to you. So he can finally meet you. I think he’d like you and he’d love that you made me happy.”

Alex’s mouth was open, and then he was pulling Henry forward by his shirt. He pushed him back and then grinned cheekily, “Sorry, is this too much in front of your dad?” 

Henry laughed. Alex was the only one who could make him laugh when he thought about his dad. 

“I should probably ask permission to date his son, right? Although you didn’t ask my mom, and apparently we needed to do that even though this isn’t the 50’s.”

Henry gave Alex a solemn look. "I just wish he got to meet you." 

"Me too." He rested his head on Henry's shoulder


End file.
